


短文/填梗合集

by tiffamalfoy



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Angst and Feels, CP多了还会加, Cotton Candy Fluff, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Secret Relationship, being with someone but lusting after someone else a little, more pairings and tags to be added, 不清不楚的关系也有, 初吻, 单恋也有, 反正你们是没机会了, 听说可以跟她学芬兰词, 地下恋情也有, 居家小甜品, 已确认的关系, 我来翻译一下TAG, 甜, 精神出轨（你这么翻译真的好吗）, 虐也有, 跳舞（肯定是卡呆）
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffamalfoy/pseuds/tiffamalfoy
Summary: 汤上的单词梗挑战





	1. Daniel/Max：死循环

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drabbles/prompt fills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741438) by [extremesoft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremesoft/pseuds/extremesoft). 



> 原话的意思是这里就是个合集，如果有意向可以去汤上面戳太太，当也可以在评论里给她留言。但是如果你做了，就也要接受这个单词挑战：）  
> 太太说她写得不会太快，但是会尽快完成滴！  
> （PS：第一篇的梗源在评论里，不然就会剧透了）
> 
> =========================  
> 译者前言：  
> 因为我是个萌新，所以还没有认识太多的人，应该不会翻译太太每一篇梗。  
> 但是我承诺，所有的Maxiel（333）的短篇我都会翻完^^  
> 如果有什么原文的CP特别想吃的，请给我留言！
> 
> Since I am a rookie in this fandom, not familiar with all those drivers, I 'll choose some of drubbles to translate. But I promise all the Maxiel (333) fics will be on my schedule.

 

　　“我们得停下这一切。”

　　他缓缓的点了点头，黑色的卷发随之晃动。“恩，我知道。整件事就是个彻头彻尾的谎言，一次次重蹈覆辙，可我们就是没法拒绝。”他坚定的凝望对方，“这永无止境的谎言和背叛，疯狂的死循环……应该终结了。我们必须在还有余力的时候尽早抽身。”

　　“我也这么认为。”他停下来，投来犹豫、疑惑的一瞥，尽管手头的动作坚定，目光却闪烁不决。“但这就是很难，尤其是……诱惑太大了，你知道的。毫无道理可言，完全说不通，可就是这么……一直在我脑海里徘徊。一直一直。”

　　“对，然后魔鬼就挣脱了束缚， **又一次愚弄了我们，** 看看我们俩，现在又犯错了，我们总是不停重复同样愚蠢的错误，把先前的后悔忘得一干二净。”

 

　　他又停了下来，咬着下唇，快速瞥了对方一眼，挑了挑眉。“那你想要吗？”

　　“我……”不确定的语气，他快速皱了下眉头，“说实话……当然，我当然想要。但这对你不公平，你知道的。”

　　“我知道。”

　　“那你能接受吗？愿意承担后果吗？把我想要的都给我，而我没法提供任何回报？”

 

　　闹剧最终落下帷幕，两人发出一阵惊天动地的爆笑， Max从搁在Daniel腿上的盒子里抢走了最后一块巧克力松露，毫不客气的塞进了他的嘴里。

　　“闭嘴，吃就是了。”

　　“你有没有发现——”松露大战最后以Daniel的光荣胜利告终，他发出十分不雅的咀嚼声，得意洋洋的咂着嘴，大声咽下了一口巧克力，“我们 **又一次** ，一口气吃完了该死的一整盒巧克力？”

　　他偷偷笑了，一路从脸红到了脖子。“可我就是控制不住，这是我的最爱。”

　　“是是是我知道。我去，我的血糖含量都超标了。”

　　“我也是，感觉要挂了。”

　　“对，哎。”

　　“所以我们现在正在后悔，接下来就会发誓再也不这么干了，没错吧？”

 

　　两人又发出一阵窃笑，咧开嘴角，笑得超开心，露出了一排沾满巧克力的牙齿。“确实如此。从来都是这么往下发展的。”

 

（完）


	2. Daniel/Max：便签条

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗词是39号：神秘的爱慕者（secret admirer）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741438/chapters/36633825
> 
> 我跳过了第二章，这篇其实是作者的第三章：）

 

　　便签条是在Daniel为雷诺开车后的第二周开始出现的。

 

　　第一张便签出现的时候，他感到受宠若惊，同时也毫无头绪。那是今年第三个比赛周的第二场练习赛到来之前，一张浅黄色的随意贴被人粘在了他的头盔后面。上面没有写别的话，只是胡乱涂了个“ **；）** ”，没有署名，什么都没有，Daniel觉得应该是车队工作人员，某位善良的小可爱想帮自己振作起来，用这么有趣的方式表达 _“一切都会好起来的”_ 。对，Daniel就是感到失落，还有点暴躁，尽管这都是他一手造成的。

 

　　第二天，他收到了第二张便签。这次画了一颗爱心，不知为何他的心突然就怦怦直跳。但这黄色便签条和黑色马克笔的组合，依旧让他觉得是某种内部玩笑。显然有人想用这种方式来欢迎他，逗他玩，帮他放松下来。Daniel本就是个玩笑精，他怎么可能不了解这种打趣的套路。

 

　　但随后，纸条纷至杳来。有些画着心心，有些画着笑脸。好几次Daniel发现上面画的是便便的emoji，画得很丑，但线勾得不错，害他差点就笑到地上去了。有时候上面会写一些非常有用的建议，比如 _“开车记得戴头盔”_ 以及 _“离开厕所前先检查裤链”_ 。Daniel把每张便签都收了起来——不管它们写的是什么，并很快为它们在行李箱里找了个安全的藏身之处；说实话，他觉得非常好笑，对方怎么会觉得他不会想起来检查裤裆，除非留下这些便签条来提醒自己？

 

　　车队当然也发现了，虽迟但到，Daniel的技师开始调侃他关于便签的事。他们说，Daniel的身边一定有个神秘的爱慕者。车队里一定有个女孩喜欢他，但是太害羞了，不敢现身。他们询问了每个女孩，但收到的不是受到惊吓的傻笑，就是生气恼怒的白眼，没有人声称为此负责，谜团始终没法解开。

 

　　对所有人而言俱是如此，除了Daniel。

 

　　他早就知道了，发现有一阵子了，在认出字迹的一瞬间——便签上只写了 _“有个好心情”_ ——他就控制不住嘴角上扬，而身边过于亢奋的工作人员大声起哄到底是谁给Daniel留了这些神秘的字条，谁又愿意为了他排忧解难，到底谁才是那个向他致以热烈爱意的神秘人。

 

　　 _那当然是极为神秘的爱慕者，_ 他想，渴望和爱意攥紧了他的心脏。 _如果你们知道是谁，一定会发疯的。_

 

　　他简直没法想象这些便签到底是怎么来到自己跟前的。他的身边是否潜伏着一个共谋，是他新东家的某位同事吗？还是对方以惊人的行动力，快速的溜进车库，把它们放在了这儿？但这其实都不重要了，只要它们还能持续到来，一切就足够了；因为正是Max写给他的每一张字条，让他能够更轻松的应付变故，忍受分离，直到两人再次回到彼此身边。

 

      （完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡呆你真是猪油蒙了心！潘潘那些什么鬼建议！你居然视若珍宝，还觉得是highly useful？
> 
> 爱情使人蒙蔽，接下这碗狗粮。
> 
> 记得给我留言，能帮我更快地产下下一章>3


	3. 04 Daniel/Max：翅膀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原文地址：  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741438/chapters/36718608

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我原本准备多写点小段子，结果这几天都在写肉（你会见到它们的，不要方），随后周四我的情绪变得有点奇怪，昨天起变得更奇怪了，所以就有了这篇。  
> 这是亲爱的SenorCasillas点的梗，CP很明显了，梗源是16号：破碎之翼。  
> 警告：这文是堆起来的悲桑顶端的悲桑中的悲桑。
> 
> 译者前言：  
> Unbelievable I've done it! It took me about 4 hours to complete the mission, full of struggleling. But to be frank, I'm satisfacted with this production. Hope you enjoy it all the same >.<  
> 难以置信我做到了！花了四个小时，各种纠结，但对最后的战果还是很满意的。希望你也能喜欢>.<

　　 _给予你翅膀，_ 他们常说；但Max已经很久没感到过这么步履维艰，像是再也没法飞翔。

 

　 _给予你翅膀，_ 他们常说；但Max开始意识到，现今翅膀已成为了廉价货币。羽翼容易零散，还会被人以各种方式褫夺。有时是快速通道——“非常感谢您的服务，走好不送”；有时是慢性削减，羽毛被一片片撕扯，骨头的裂缝被一点点扩大，几乎是悄无声息……曾经丰满的羽翼逐渐消亡，不堪一击，消失彻底；而他自由下落，终将走向坠毁的结局。

 

　　 _给予你翅膀_ ，他们常说；而随后像供养先知一样供着Max，他是年轻的救世主，是意料之外的宝藏，他被盛于银盘，端到他们手上。他们用黄金和白金重塑他的身体，用他亲选的雄狮作为他的面具，他们搜刮他灵魂的每个角落，将他的眼神永久冰封。他常感到无比陌生，像在空中看着自己，而灵魂被禁锢其身，不得解脱。现在他才意识到，这些都不他想要的。不想要他们武装自己的盔甲，哪怕只是一盎司的贵金属和冰霜，它们无法让他喜悦，不及Daniel护着他的温暖的万分之一。Daniel是由阳光做成的，他闪闪发亮，耀眼夺目，Max珍视他胜于一切，无法估量。

 

　　 _给予你翅膀_ **，** 他们常说；但首先，也是最重要的，他的翅膀生于Daniel，源于Daniel。当它受到损伤，Daniel会负责修理，他武装他不用钢铁和蓝霜，而用光明和爱意，他们共度良宵，携手相伴，分享静默和言语，交汇灵魂与身体。作为报答，Max对Daniel也倾其所有，他为他修补羽翼，极尽全力，正如对方做过的，一次又一次。但事情渐渐脱离控制，超出他的力所能及，他唯有惊恐的凝视，看着Daniel回馈于他的羽毛日渐减少。当他望进Daniel的双眼，心脏因之揪紧，灵魂为之悲鸣，他的目光曾让他想起秋夜炉火的余烬，它本身毫无价值，却藏着所有关于前夜的回忆。他明白前路将不可避免的走到尽头，在Daniel亲手撕碎之前——他依稀这么觉得，并试图将一切藏于脑海深处，尽量延缓它的死期。可他亦明白，自己的羽翼正在日渐消亡，他被告诫不能向外人示以泪水，可泪水早在眼眶泛滥成灾。

 

　　 _给予你翅膀_ **，** 他们常说；但当他靠在Daniel身边，最终还是理解了他。他忍不住追忆过往，两人几经尝试，羽翼凋零，才为他铸就了最强韧最宽广的翅膀。如果没有Daniel，他的双翼将不再拥有力量；像是跌落了无尽的深渊，没有Daniel，他再也无法凌空而起。可最后Daniel还是走了，一同带走的，还有Max飞翔的能力。

 

    （完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者后记：
> 
> emmm……我喜欢关于炉火余烬那一段。实在是能力有限，作者太太写得太美了，如果不知道我在说什么，建议嗑原文>.<


	4. 05 Daniel/Max：宠物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741438/chapters/37069821 （The original website）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天你即将迎来……好吧，我也不确定它是否能称为一场盛宴，但至少小短篇们会如潮水般涌来，等这些都贴完就只剩一个了！  
> 第一个来的又双叒叕是Maxiel，当然了，是由SenorCasillas点的，梗词是第44号：puppy love。我对天发誓：D

　　这是一段幸福的闲暇时光，他们什么都不用做，可以懒散的瘫在舒适的沙发上，还不会对此感到丝毫的内疚。确切点来形容现在的画面，可以说是Max和Daniel各自占据了沙发的一角，心不在焉的鼓捣着手机，在静默中享受彼此的陪伴——只要对方在这儿，就足够让他们被惬意和满足填满了。

 

 　　“你看到这个了吗？好可爱！”Max凑过去把屏幕亮给Daniel看。显然他又在逛ins了，他的视线停留在Valtteri的一张照片上，对方正和自己的新宠斑点狗玩耍，两者都看起来都兴奋异常。

　　Daniel轻笑出声，一如既往的调侃道：“你指的是Valtteri还是小狗？”

　　Max翻了个白眼，从喉咙里挤出一声的滑稽的破音，像是被逗乐的傻笑，又像是无语的呻吟：“当然是 **小狗** ，你个笨蛋。”

 　　“你想要？”Daniel问，他眨着眼刮了一下Max的鼻子。

 　　“Valtteri还是小狗？”Max予以还击，并对着Daniel吐了吐舌头；Daniel爆发出一阵爽朗的大笑，拇指一滑，不小心把所有运行中的app都关了。他把手机扔到一边，看来它要好一阵子派不上用处了。

 　　“当然是Valtteri。”他开玩笑的抬起手，温柔的描摹着Max的下颚。

 

　　Max对此嗤之以鼻，在Daniel抽手之前，飞快的亲了一口他的掌心。“不了，我才不要Valtteri呢，真是谢谢你了。不过我也不想要狗，说实话。我更喜欢猫。”

 　　“要我说的话，我也不要Valtteri。”Daniel诚恳的宣布，搞的好像真的在谈是要选豚鼠、金鱼还是Valtteri做宠物一样，“不过我倒不介意养只狗。狗还是很有意思的。”

 　　“什么，我难道不是你的小狗吗？”max调笑的问，他放低身体躺了下来，并把脑袋搁在了Daniel的腿上，发出一声满足的叹息。手机被他扔到了脚边，落进了靠枕的夹缝里。他闭上双眼：“有没有谁想抱抱他，陪他玩的？”

 　　“嗯哼。”Daniel的脸上挂着一贯的笑容，手指梳理着Max的发丝。“如果我和小狗玩，就像和你玩的那样，就成了所谓的‘兽交’了，你懂，可我确信那是严重违法的。从另一个角度来讲，我也不喜欢宠物扮演。还是不了，我这不提供蜜语浓情（puppy love）。在我这，你只能将就体验一下平淡乏味的蜜獾之爱了（honey badger love）。”

 

　　Max噗嗤笑出了声，脸上洋溢着温暖的笑意。Daniel不断抚摸着他的头发，虽然用力不均，却让他发出了一声愉快悠长的叹息。突然，他睁开眼，眉头拧在了一起，那凝神深思的模样，看起来就像是个精通古典哲学的大思想家。

　　“什么是宠物扮演？”

 

　　Daniel扬起眉毛，感到难以置信，不由的笑出了声。好吧，他 **决不** 会对那个词作出任何解释的。

 

      （完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢Lhoyd提供的配图，你真是我的Lhokipedia！  
> 再次感谢Lhoyd提供的puppy love和honey badger love的翻译，这种关联的双关词可真是难倒我了  
> 这次终于是小甜品了，希望大家阅读愉快！


	5. 10 Daniel/Max：节奏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741438/chapters/37773578 (the original website)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 06-09都不是333，我就不翻译了。  
> 这篇的梗词：节奏  
> 非常温暖人心的一章，虽然有那么点儿拗口（挠头），但是角色真的太还原了！就是他们本人了！（盖章）

　　如果说有什么是Max经常抱怨的，那必然是Daniel那些外放的歌了。声音总是太吵，曲风也很另类，Daniel唱歌的调调，就像是被掐住了脖子的猫。即便如此， 打死Max他都不会公开承认——或者，确切的说，是向Daniel承认——其实他正情不自禁、全心全意地珍爱着Daniel沉浸在音乐中那毫无保留的热情。他那些可怕的、刺耳的、跑调的音乐。Daniel搞笑的跳舞方式也一言难尽，让人无法忽略，尽管他知道自己唱歌跑调，就是能做到无所顾忌，自得其乐，如同他对待生活的态度，方方面面都是如此；还有Daniel用生命来搞怪的能力，完全没有偶像包袱，这也是Max默默欣赏的部分。

 

　　Max既不会唱歌，也不会跳舞。他时常表示反正自己都不会，干嘛还要唱歌跳舞，去做你明知道会搞砸的事，到底 _意义何在_ ？既浪费时间，又浪费精力，不如用它们来做一些更有成效的事，还能用燃烧的热情和擦亮的效率，把状态始终维持在巅峰时刻。

 

　　但总有一些时刻，譬如现在，Max站在厨房里，正在装一碗什锦麦片和其他烦人的健康食品——其中有一半叫啥他都不知道，更别提发音或指出它们该死的特别之处了——这时，他听到Daniel在玄关处愉快地嚎着 _it’s gonna take time_ ，声嘶力竭，他感到了一波情绪的浪潮，除了爱意和喜欢，还掺着……

 

　　Max不可能羡慕他，当然不会。当某些人做的某些事，你暗测测希望自己也能做到时，该怎么称呼这种情绪来着？哦， **是** 羡慕吗？行吧，不说了。Max羡慕他，就是这样。

 

　　 _It’s gonna take patience and time to do it riiiight_  ，随后，Daniel昂首阔步地闯进了厨房，他的臀部左右摇摆，脑袋上下晃动，跟随着一段听不见的旋律——事实上，这首歌没在任何地方大声地播放，也不需要在任何地方大声地播放，Daniel就能完全的沉迷其中。 _I got my mind set on you_ ，Daniel反复哼唱着这句歌词，打着响指，舞动双臂，迈开舞步向Max走去。Max摇了摇头，窃笑着，往他那只烦人的碗里又倒了一勺奇亚籽。

 

　　 _I got my mind set on you_ ，Daniel继续愉快地哼着歌，张开双臂圈住了Max的腰，在他的后颈上亲了一下。

　　“你疯了，知道吗?”Max轻声笑着转过脑袋，脖子扭成了个非常不舒服的角度，试图用嘴唇去够Daniel的脸颊，过了一会儿，他成功了。

　　 _I got my mind set on you_ ，Daniel仍旧用这句话作为回答，臀部贴着Max来回摇摆，想让他也加入进来。

　　“这歌太可怕了，而且你知道的，我不跳舞。”Max说，他的语气生硬，但声音又明显带着调侃的意味。比起悄然逼近的威胁，要他去执行那些像是舞蹈的动作，他更喜欢Daniel轻轻磨蹭自己臀部的行为。

 

　　“来嘛，Max。这儿就我一个。”Daniel抵在Max的肩头小声喃喃，他圈紧了Max的腰，让他无法逃避这份温情，Daniel整个人都很 _温暖_ ，他的呼吸，他的臂膀，他的臀部和他的动作都是如此。 “你可以陪我跳一会儿。我不会告诉别人的。”

　　“我正忙着呢。”Max再度负隅顽抗，指着那个孤零零的碗和那碗烦人的健康大杂烩。

　　“离开你一会儿，它还能活。”Daniel低声说，他靠了过来，嘴唇轻轻扫过Max的耳朵，让他不由自主地打了个寒颤，痒痒的感觉，脖子和左臂激起了鸡皮疙瘩。“可我不行，你知道的。”

 

　　Max发出一声夸张的长叹，摇了摇头；然后他感觉Daniel的手臂从他的腰部移开了，作为回应，Daniel把手搭上了他的肩膀，温柔但不容置喙地带着他转身。

　　“别犯傻了。”Max抱怨着，一点点被哄着转向了Daniel——他本可以轻松地挣脱Daniel的控制，但却没有这么做，毫无疑问，他太享受这种近距离的接触了，只能抱怨抱怨作为抗议。他发现自己正看着Daniel闪亮的双眼，盯着他太过温柔的笑容，他让人移不开眼，忍不住回以同样的微笑。

 

　　“你有自己的节奏，就在这儿。”Daniel说着，温柔地戳了戳Max的胸口，穿过皮肤，越过肌肉，触及了他的内心深处。“你可以多用用。哄我开心。”

　　“我的天，你今天真是太假了！”话虽如此，Max还是忍不住笑出了声。他根本没办法控制自己，只要和Daniel在一起就不行。

　　Daniel咧嘴一笑，再次用双臂拥住Max，静静地亲吻他右锁骨上方柔软的凹陷；他再次开始轻轻晃动臀部，左右摇摆起来。Max发现，自己突然间心甘情愿地想要依附于他，忘却自我，沉沦于这节奏之中。在他的一生之中， _第一次_ 有这样的感觉。他先是等待片刻，然后开始学着模仿Daniel的动作。往左，然后往右。往左，往右。

 

　　当然，这场景对他来说并不多见。他感觉自己就像一块砖，想怎么摆布就怎么摆布，而且自己的节奏感也跟所谓的砖块相差无几，但他的确努力过了；有那么一会儿，他们只是一起摇摆，配合一首不存在的歌曲，在完全的寂静中，遵从他们自己的节奏——也是他们共同的节奏，胸口贴着胸口，心跳连着心跳。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我就知道tag里跳舞的那个人是里卡多没错XDDDD  
> 作者说：  
> Daniel唱的歌来自于 George Harrison的 "Got My Mind Set on You"。如果导致接下来的几天，你的脑袋里这首歌挥之不去，并且试图用一把……呃……勺子谋杀我的话，那我真的很抱歉就是了:'D


	6. 12 Daniel/Max：寒冷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://500days1word.lofter.com/post/1f96ad7b_1c5e718a3 （the original website)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文不是梗词挑战的系列里的——只不过是因为我手头有点时间，查阅了一下汤上基茨比厄尔（Kitzbühel）的资料，还读了点《波尔达克》，可我依旧意难平。

　　当Max再度来到基茨比厄尔，事情才真正开始有所不同了，巨大的渴望冲击着他，比以往更为强烈。

 

　　他像在白雪皑皑的群山之中迷失了方向，注意力总是不自觉地落在周围的人身上，不断寻找道标，却又一无所获。他曾来过基茨比厄尔几次，一直觉得北半球寒冷而昏暗的冬季，其广阔而灰暗的苍穹和突如其来的降雪，早就把自己变得十分坚韧。但这一次，狂风之刃却以一种陌生而生涩的方式撕咬着他。切开他的肌肤，进入他的身体，沿着他的脸颊和指尖，一点点侵入他的心脏。

 

　　空气吸进肺里干燥凉爽，它澄澈剔透，经由光滑的雪面反射，像一面空无一物的镜子。Max有一种感觉，仿佛太阳根本就没有升起来。

 

　　他又一次环顾这间通风良好的屋子，把目光从这个人挪向另一个，他们无一例外让他想起了四周白雪皑皑冰冷无情的山坡——不论是Pierre明亮敏锐的蓝眼睛，还是Daniil脸颊的粗粝轮廓，像是由粗糙的手指在石块上雕刻。而他们说话的方式都如此简短明晰，不像从前，房间里常有柔和的嗓音如宽阔的溪流，承载着夏天的气息淙淙而过。Andrea是唯一与缺失之物有所相似之人；每当Max的目光掠过他黑色的卷发，扫过他活力满满的深色眼眸，内脏就会绞紧在一起。如此相似，却又截然不同。Andrea并非他缺失的太阳。

 

　　Max的思绪不断飘远，穿过万水千山，到达了地球的另一端。

 

　　他想起了蜂蜜色的阳光温暖的拥抱，想起了细腻的沙地，还有热风吹拂感觉。他想起了蛋白石般的大海，砂糖白的海岸，尘土飞扬的森林小径和安然阒寂的农田。他想起了被阳光炙烤的皮肤，金黄而柔软，想起了运动后的那层薄汗，让金黄的肤色更加闪亮。他想起了触摸和被触摸的感觉，就像是先被寒霜爱抚，又被春光无情地融化。

 

　　他想起了记忆深处的一切，残存在身体上的感觉，想起了在这个漫长的冬歇，这个尤为漫长的冬歇，所有匆匆瞥见和被告知的一切。他一直试图将自己拽回现实，他一直试图看着别人的眼睛，告诉自己能搞定这些。一定能够做到。可是现在，就在这屋子中间，在这人群里面，他却没法逃避这空虚的感觉；它就这样吞噬了Max，在人们的眼皮底下，却没人察觉。

 

　　Max的喉咙奇怪地灼痛起来，想是正在尝试着咽下一块碎冰。只因他不在场，阿尔卑斯山的光线变得刺眼，连空气都充满了锋利的棱角。

 

　　突然，他感到裤兜里的手机急促地震动了一下，立刻从回忆的漩涡和勉强的振作中惊醒过来。片刻之后，他找了个借口离开，手指急切地点开了屏幕。

 

　 _近况如何？那个地方有没有冻坏你的蛋蛋？_

 

　　这条短信与其说是亲眼所见，更像是亲耳所闻，他听到了温暖的嗓音贴着耳朵的轮廓，喃喃地低声诉说。喜悦和爱意撑破了胸口，让他的双手颤抖，连输入简短的回答都变得极为困难。

 

　　 _一切都好，但我想你了。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文真是前所未有的让人绝望又给人希望了，在翻译完之前我忧桑的跟小伙伴说完了这篇是虐我为什么要肝它……结果意外的迎来了转折。  
> 心理变化被作者太太拿捏得透透的XDD


	7. 14：明黄II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 数月之前，汤上出现了另一个关于段子的挑战，这次的梗都是句子。我写了三篇，很早就发在汤上了，但还没有把它们搬过来。所以为什么不呢，就是现在了:”D因为某些神秘力量的作用，所有的挑战我都写了333，我也不知道为啥，但事实上你可以自由点别的CP（有人建议写44和77，我没有忘了你~）  
> 第一个请求——也是我完成的第一个请求——来自于PainPowder，句子是：“吻我，你这个笨蛋”。2019年冬测的糖就这么来了:3  
> 哦，还有：由于工作等诸多不便，我可能写得很慢，但如果你有什么想法，我很乐意接受你的请求，无论是在这里还是在汤上都可以（我的ID是captainfuu）。祝大家今天过得愉快！♥

 

 　　“那么，你觉得它适合我吗？”

 　　“不是吧，见面第一个问题你就问这个。”

　　 “承认吧，它挺适合的。”

　　 “吻我，你这个笨蛋。”

　　Daniel完全照着Max说的做了——这是他生平第一次——毫不迟疑地用一个热吻堵上了他的嘴，瞬间就掏出了自己攒在口袋里数周乃至数月的全部渴望。

　　关于明黄是否适合Daniel，不知为何，成为了冬歇期间被提及最多的问题，但Max仍旧很难找到恰当的回答，即便Daniel现在就站在他的跟前。当然，这不过是玩笑话，是Daniel时不时拿来烦他的话题，Max也避重就轻，想到什么就用什么还击。

　　Max明白这个玩笑的存在意义，Daniel亦然；对他们而言，这是一种安全、无害的方式，他们能够借此尝试着应对变化，又不会真的触及问题的核心。

 　　“我真的太想你了。”Daniel贴着他的嘴唇轻声说道，为了聊表衷心，又一次吻上了他的唇。Max投降了——这是他生平第一次——为他分开唇瓣，心甘情愿。

　　回答这问题时Max的犹豫，从来都不是关于明黄跟Daniel是否契合，当然不可能因为这了。早在他们做队友的时候，Max就见过Daniel那些形形色色的可怕衣服了，一件比一件品味沦丧，即便如此，Max对他的感情也没减少过半分。明黄是他们之间最无关紧要的问题——事实上，Max惊奇地发现自己常有这样的想法：非要说的话，就某种程度而言，明黄比扎眼的深蓝更适合Daniel。每当两个人在一起的时候，Daniel都会散发出纯净的阳光；而他现在所穿的明黄，似乎更能捕捉其每一缕光芒，再将其原原本本地反射出来，让Daniel更加容光焕发了。

　　 “我也想你了。”Max抵着Daniel脖子的曲线叹了口气，打断了这个吻。他睁开眼，瞥见了Daniel工作服上鲜艳的黄色肩章，又闭上眼，试图消化这个扎眼的画面。

　　每当Daniel提及此类敏感问题，正是它背后的意义让Max踌躇不决。现在，太阳得从P房的另一侧升起来了，然后才会照到Max的车库里。

　　“你觉得怎么样？”Daniel在他耳边喃喃，用温柔的话语轻轻撩拨，“我不是指这该死的明黄。所有的一切，你还好吗？”

　　对于解读自己沉默背后的含义，Daniel竟然变得如此驾轻就熟，若非因为他满含爱意，小心翼翼，Max一定会恨他的。

　　总有那么些时刻，他根本无法压抑内心的恐惧，像是冬测开始那天，一夜之间，所有东西都变了，真真正正的不一样了。眼见着变化发生，感受到变化的影响。他会忍不住猜想，在这身不由己、情非得已、互相猜忌、踟蹰不前的时刻，它会不会成为两人终究无法应付的难题——无论曾如何山盟海誓，无论曾下过怎样的决心。这明黄的颜色，会成为一切悲剧的根源。

　　但围场上，Daniel依旧容光焕发，较之从前没有任何变化。从他们回到彼此身边的这一刻起，Max依旧能感受到Daniel散发出来的纯净阳光。除了一直以来熟悉的感觉，还平添了一丝丝相逢的喜悦，让他情不自禁拥抱了Daniel。对崭新的未来满心期待，对逝去的过往心下坦然。他就站在这儿，感受着Daniel熟悉的拥抱，呼吸着他的气息，任性地享受着他的温暖，突然间，发现自己对他身上的颜色失去了兴趣。蓝红也好，黄黑也罢——只要在其之下裹着他对Max的爱意，穿什么就都一样，没有任何差别。

　　 “它挺适合你的。”他沉默片刻，如此回答。一种突如其来的、意料之外的温柔和满足感让他的脸上绽开了笑容。“不用说，你穿蓝色我喜欢。那颜色不错，我自己也挺喜欢。但是……怎么说呢，经过细心思考、亲眼见证，我觉得现在也不差。毕竟你还有更糟的时候。”

　　这是个恰当的回答，不仅仅是关于颜色，还关乎自己的态度；Daniel的脸上闪着灿烂的笑容，露出一口白牙，表情很快放松了下来。

 　　“是了，我当然有。”他认同了这个观点，又一次倾身吻住了Max。关乎Daniel衣着的思虑，深蓝、明黄哪怕甚至是七彩……都随着时间的流逝，渐渐走远。

 

      （本章完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 太太在几度意难平之后，终于勇敢的对这个话题下刀子了。这篇结构严谨，有理有据，立意高远，循序渐进，篇尾点题……太太您想参加中国高考吗？我觉得您可以！  
> 几度修行，这篇的选词也是迄今为止我最满意的，终于从翻译腔和抠字眼，渐渐走向接地气了？希望你们阅读愉快！不愉快也无所谓了反正都看到这了，文也一定是看完了。


	8. 15 Daniel/Max：打赌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这次的句子是“为什么悲催的事儿总落在我头上？”

 

　　“为什么悲催的事儿总落在我头上？”

　　Max摇了摇头，不仅没出言安慰，还没人性地对着Daniel不堪的遭遇笑出了声。“闭嘴吧，它们才不悲催呢。再说，你也答应了的。”

 　　“对，我记性好着呢，但我之所以答应，是基于排位赛公平公正的假设，我可不觉得该死的刹车平衡问题算是—— _嗷，_ 我靠，痛死了!”

　　“别动，”Max咕哝道，非要说的话，听起来更像是被Daniel的抱怨和弱弱的抗议逗乐了。他停下手头的工作，身体后仰，偏过脑袋，赞许地咂了咂舌头，然后继续忙碌起来。他抓起Daniel的一撮黑色卷毛，收紧手指，轻轻地来回绕上几圈，为接下来的工作做足准备。Max喜欢Daniel发丝的触感，他到底是怎样让钢丝球那种粗糙的手感跟蓬松丝滑并存的？Max可以一连几个小时都这样无所事事地摆弄Daniel的头发。但时间总是不够用。“你说话的时候老是动来动去。”

 　　“你知道的，对我来说，又不能动又要闭嘴是不可能的，除非我睡熟了。”Daniel十分坦诚地指出这点，指尖轻轻地、轻轻地击打着膝盖，然后闭上了双眼。有趣的是， 当Max看着这一幕，心里冒出个念头：为什么每次Daniel闭上眼睛，我都觉得像是灯被人给关了？“睡一觉 _也可以_ ，没错，我就是要这么干。你等都弄完了再叫醒我。或者等一切都完事儿了，我也恢复正常了再叫醒我，那就更好了—— _嗷，_ 你扯得也太他妈用力了，我早就讲过了。靠，要知道，如果不是心心念念想赢你，一切就都没意义了，谁会想到变成了这样， _我的天_ ……”

　　“就快好了，别动，”Max回答，他要专注于手上的动作，没心思搭理Daniel，所以语气跟火车站的播音员一样机械，似乎对Daniel的痛苦和遭遇视而不见，充耳不闻。“再说了，我又没强迫你答应。”

　　“我敢打赌，是你把我的刹车搞坏的，你就是想要对我干这个。”Daniel一边抱怨，一边又忍不住弯起嘴角，咧开嘴笑了起来。“这么一想，你似乎干起来还挺娴熟，也太可怕了，我觉得吧，你让我不由得去猜你是怎么练习的……”

　　“我只是看了下要怎么弄，笨蛋，才没有真的练习过。”Max没好气地笑着反驳。他再次松开Daniel的头发，轻轻地吻了下他的额头，后退一步，突然控住不出发出一阵爆笑。

　　“天哪，你真是太帅了！举世无双！卧槽，我要多拍点照片。”他说着，匆忙间关了电源，把滚烫的夹板扔在桌上，开始找手机。Daniel睁开眼睛，发出了一声长长的、郁闷的叹息。

　　“┗|｀O′|┛ _嗷_ _，_ 不是吧！该死，Max，我们到底在干嘛，一个帅哥就这样被毁了！”他对镜子里的自己哭诉。它没法回答，Max也不顶用，他还在哈哈大笑，笑得双手发颤，根本没法给Daniel拍照。Daniel把脸埋进掌心，试图用嚎啕大哭盖住Max的笑声。“我操，我五岁之后就没这么丑过！我要把头发卷回去，给我卷回去。”

　　“不，我不干。”Max好不容易答上一句，就又陷入了另一阵咯咯大笑。“我不知道怎么弄，再说了，愿赌服输。洗个澡就变回来了。”

　　“操，我恨你！”Daniel哀嚎，他的手还捂着眼睛，仿佛想着只要不去看它们，时间足够长，头发就能变回原来蓬松、卷曲、有弹性的样子。“难以置信，我竟然让你这么对我。再也不跟你打赌了，除非我能保证让你一败涂地，未来八年都没法翻身，怎样？”

　　“说真的，你这样挺好看的。”Max偷笑着，在丢开手机之前，又拍了张照片。他用手指抚摸着Daniel刚拉直的头发。怪怪的，充满了异域风情，太顺滑了，也太 _服帖_ 了。他惊讶地发现自己并不喜欢它；但是愿赌服输，何况是Daniel答应的，如果Max在排位赛中赢他，就可以拉直他的头发，Max没道理会错过这种双倍的快乐。“你一直就挺好看的。我想把照片都发到Instagram上，这样每个人都能看到你有多——”

　　“不，你绝对 _不想_ ”，Daniel喊，但最后还是没忍住开怀大笑起来。他从椅子上跳起来，开始追赶Max，追逐他的手机，追寻那些令人大为光火、情非得已的悲惨遭遇，现在它们就这样留在了两个人的记忆里。

 

　　（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请你们务必发在ins，这里有一位特别想看的吃瓜群众！（举手）


	9. 16 Daniel/Max：摇篮曲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3/3，这个请求来自于bonotje，句子是 “你在叫什么？”我对这篇特别的文非常满意——当然，噩梦场景并不是什么新鲜梗了，即便如此，我还是非常喜欢写睡意朦胧的小甜品！开头描述的噩梦挺讨厌的，希望它不会让我的小读者们做噩梦！♥
> 
> 特别要提到singlemalter太太，感谢您让我从《without apology》的第三章窃取了一半关于摇篮曲的内容，强烈推荐这篇♥

 

　　对Max来说，关于赛车的美梦或是噩梦并不新鲜，尽管他并不常梦见这些。有时他会做一些很无聊的梦，一些稀松平常的驾驶失误，他会记住它们，将来没准用得上——有时候他梦见自己拐错了弯，梦境终止于一片郁金香花田（或者是造梦的大脑想要把他踹去的任何地方），清醒之后，他只能摇着头，淡然一笑——有时候他梦见撞上了护墙，猛然惊醒，有时候是撞上了别的车手，惊醒时大汗淋漓，浑身发抖，肌肉绷紧。

　　这次更糟——他不仅仅是撞上了别的车手，也不仅仅恰好撞上的人是Daniel，一切都飞速倾斜，倾覆，变成了一场彻头彻尾的噩梦——也许数日之后他将能够付之一笑，但现在，这太过真实的场景，更像是潜意识中最残忍的那一部分亲笔撰写、自导自演的恐怖电影。他们狠狠地撞在了一起，一切都太快了，这本该是个慢速弯， _我他妈在做什么，为什么会挂在7档？_ Daniel的车剧烈地翻滚着撞上了混凝土护栏，立刻就被火焰吞没了。随后，Max不知道怎么就从撞坏的车里出来了，完全都没有跟方向盘和halo搏斗的记忆。赛道公告听起来是那么刺耳。当他再次看向Daniel的车，看到Daniel伤痕累累、裹着烈焰躯体从赛车的残骸中爬出来，直直地跑向了自己，显然是要进行一场追杀。

　　Max充满恶意的梦境法则允许他逃出生天，却又让他的双腿像灌了铅般的沉重——而此情此景的不祥配乐，也是由他极度缺乏天赋的大脑所谱成的，数日之后，当他回想起这场噩梦，这老掉牙的曲目必将使他发笑，但现在，他只觉得喉咙发紧，陷入一团令人作呕的恐惧之中——他想尖叫， _对不起，对不起，是我用错了档位，不，不，别这样_ ，但Daniel已经抓住了他，护目镜后的双眼闪着红光，而这时Max却绊倒了——

　　 _不， **不要** ——_

　　－

　　Max猛然惊醒，发现自己在睡梦中叫出了声。他的心脏惊慌地狂跳，感到很不舒服，身体抖得太过剧烈，以至于不小心捶了一拳睡在身边的人，用的力气还不小。对方懒洋洋地翻了个身，哼哼了几声，Max吓得瑟缩了一下，因为对方正是被车撞成的丧尸本尸，没多久之前还想杀了自己，这会儿都令人心有余悸。想起噩梦的内容，Max忍不住又瑟缩了一下。在这种特定的情境之下，他可做不到信心十足。

　　“你在叫什么？”一个几不可闻的、沙哑的声音从裹成一团的毯子和睡衣里传来——或者，更确切地说，是一堆毯子、一件旧T恤和一条秋裤。而被它们裹着的那个人名叫Daniel，他四下探寻，盲目摸索，直到一只手抓住了Max的胳膊。这让Max更尴尬了，他发现自己必须冷静下来，而不是挣开对方根本就没用什么力气的桎梏。

 

　　Daniel的眼皮掀开了一条缝，偷偷瞄了他一眼。这让Max松了一口气——这个眼神困倦但温暖，毫无杀意，还满是困惑。Max长长地吸了口气，直到胸口震颤，然后缓缓地把它吐了出来，同样地胸口震颤。这是Daniel，和平时一样的Daniel，活着的，毫发无损的，只不过睡意朦胧，还可能非常茫然。

 

　　Daniel皱了皱眉，慢吞吞地转过身。Max情愿挖个地洞钻进去，也不想跟Daniel解释自己的脑袋里刚刚发生了什么，黑夜总能让一些事情失去常态，这没法解释。哎。

 　　“做噩梦了?”Daniel打着呵欠问道，胳膊无赖地缠上了Max的腰。Max恼羞成怒地哼了一声，但他没法隐瞒也不能否认这个事实；毕竟Daniel见过太多次了，如果Max做了噩梦，他大致能感觉得到。

 　　“恩。”Max说着耸了耸肩，好像没什么大不了的。没什么大不了的，不就是看着Daniel撞了然后烧了然后死了又从车子的残骸中爬起来了嘛。没什么。

 　　“想跟我谈谈是什么样的梦吗？”Daniel再次坚持。Max选择了闭嘴，他不知道该从何说起，应该说得有多详细（或者说，想要说得有多详细），他真的希望能尽快入睡，做个好梦，像是赢了比赛啦，和Daniel在一起之类的，而不是那些恐怖的东西。但Max什么都不说，就已经传递给Daniel足够多了。

　　“撞车？”他咕哝着，扭动身体贴上了Max。Max虚弱地笑了笑，突然有些歉疚，不知为何，他觉得大半夜胡思乱想自己负有相当大的责任。Daniel轻轻地吻了一下他的肩膀。

　　“都过去了。”他发出嘘声，抱紧了Max。“没事了。我在这儿，和你在一起。”

 

　　Max的心还在怦怦乱跳，拒绝相信Daniel的说辞，拒绝那些为了安抚自己的亲切尝试。

　　“我知道。”但他还是这么回答。他伸了个懒腰，啄了一下Daniel的额头，或者更确切地说，是啄了一下那些胡乱搭在额头上的卷卷。他会等天亮了再告诉对方那些鲜血淋漓的细节。“没事。有时候就是这样。我们睡吧。”

 

　　有那么一会儿，他们尝试着入睡，Daniel的呼声也变得沉重起来；但Max刚刚那个彻头彻尾的噩梦又一次不请自来地缠上了他，十分烦人，而且他发现只要自己一闭上眼睛，这部没人想看的恐怖片就会在眼皮底下开始播放。他睁开眼，盯着天花板，又闭上眼，不安地换个姿势，睁眼，闭眼，换姿势。因为被Daniel搂着，他没法舒服地翻身，否则最后会把对方弄醒。他轻轻翻身，慢慢挪动……操！也许他应该干脆放弃，不如出去慢跑。

 

　　Daniel低声咕哝着皱了皱眉头。Max又吓了一跳，他僵住身体，飞快地瞥了Daniel一眼，有些自责。但越是不能动，想要换姿势的渴望就越是强烈。哎，我操！如果给他个翻身的机会，他愿意拿一座奖杯来换。

 

　　Daniel楼得更紧了——这真是了不起的成就啊， 因为Max几乎都能感觉到他紧挨着自己胳膊的腹部发出的轻轻咕噜了——而后，他发出了一阵低沉的声音，最终却被嘶哑的嗓子打断了。Daniel清了清嗓子，再度尝试；他的胸部绷紧，震颤，制造出了一波又一波的噪音，它们低沉而平静，轻轻地流淌在Max的肩头，和Daniel温暖的呼吸紧紧交缠——Max花了谜之久的时间，才意识到Daniel是在 _哼着_ 什么歌曲。

　　“你在干嘛？”他仍然满腹狐疑，心情摇摆不定，又好气又好笑，还有点无可奈何的爱慕之心，就像是瞥见了一窝动物宝宝时的那种感觉。

 　　“摇篮曲。”Daniel耸了耸肩，对Max _发出了嘘声_ ，Max夸张地睁大了眼睛。

　　Daniel继续哼着歌，再次试图让他安静下来。“我又不是五岁！” Max立刻抗议。他差点就脱口而出 _“闭嘴”_ 了，但不知为何，他发现自己并不希望Daniel真的这么干，于是就憋住了，只不过抱怨了一句。

　　“不，你33岁了。”Daniel小声回答。这个蹩脚的笑话让Max忍不住笑出了声，此时此刻，他那精疲力尽的大脑终于厘清了事情的真相。见鬼去吧Daniel，这个让Max不可能不爱的人——尽管有时候确实挺难的，比如被哼歌之类的事情搞得生无可恋的时候。“ _嘘——_ 我要继续睡觉了。你也快去睡。”

 

　　Max完全不知道Daniel对他哼的是什么，可一旦勉强自己沉浸在这平缓的曲调之中，他又奇妙地产生了一种感觉，像是听猫咪呼噜时的感受。不论何时Max听到Daniel唱歌，他总是不在调上（基本上都归咎于他的品味，不过他还是乐在其中），但他圆润的嗓音通过哼唱传递出来，变得柔软而——令Max费解地—— _动听_ 。Daniel的胸口贴着Max，随着歌声共鸣，给人一种落在实处、难以言喻的安逸感，像是某处可供停靠的港弯。

 

　　Max偷偷地笑了。轻笑让他感到肚子发痒，但他忍住了，不想再打断Daniel。当然，最终还是Daniel自己先跟着摇篮曲睡了过去；但没多久Max也紧随其后。他望着Daniel，感到眼皮开始打架，听着Daniel轻轻的鼾声，内心平静了许多，呼吸也恢复了平稳，不再担惊受怕了。也许是他那逐步占据主导的潜意识所产生的一种转瞬即逝的想法，但就在那一念之间，他突然想在下个梦境中无意间驶向那片郁金香花田。也许在那里，他会遇见Daniel。

 

 

 

　　（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 太太简直是用生命在吐槽。  
> 梦见车祸我见过，梦见被自己撞飞的人爬起来变僵尸追着跑的，维斯塔潘你是第一个。吓醒之后惊惧不已我见过，吓到把躺在边上无辜的男朋友打了一拳的，维斯塔潘你是第一个。安慰人我见过，安慰到这种跑调的份上，里卡多你是第一个。摇篮曲我听过，唱着唱着自己先睡着的，里卡多你是第一个。  
> 由此可见，你们俩真是天作之合。

**Author's Note:**

> 我时常被太太的TAGS逗乐，这次自己也尝试着玩了一下，果然妙趣横生哈哈哈


End file.
